


Repast

by Nununununu



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Caretaking, Developing Friendships, Don't copy to another site, Food, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Robot/Human Relationships, Small But Surprisingly Significant Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: It's just a small gesture between missions that shouldn't come to mean anything special.(It does).
Relationships: Cassian Andor & K-2SO, Cassian Andor/K-2SO
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Repast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> For APgeeksout. I hope you like this take on your prompt :)

“K-2,” Cassian is too well trained to blink, “What is this.”

Nonetheless he can’t quite keep the suspicion out of his voice as he eyes the contents of the plate K-2SO has just placed before him.

K-2 performs his version of a shrug, “Food.”

“Food.” That the droid, who has never shown interest in such an organic concept before, has apparently cooked. Picking up the fork K-2 hands him next to poke at the stuff, Cassian raises an eyebrow slightly to illustrate his doubt.

Planting himself next to the tiny table in the cramped living quarters of their ship, K-2 appears like he’s gearing up to loom over the man until he gets his way, “Eat.”

“I – suppose,” It doesn’t taste terrible when Cassian tries a small trial amount. It’s probably not even poisonous – they’ve known each other for long enough that he’s confident K-2 wouldn’t seek to _deliberately_ harm him.

Well. Pretty sure.

The droid is developing quite an interesting sense of humour at times, after all, and his curiosity knows no bounds. It doesn’t seem outside the realms of possibility he might feed Cassian this – something – just to see how the man reacts.

Still, Cassian’s eaten worse. He’s lived through far more unpleasant things than an upset stomach as well, especially recently. It’s been a while since he felt much of any appetite at all. Too much death on his hands to –

Spearing another mouthful, Cassian determines not to keep thinking about that.

Accomplishing this is inexplicably easier than it usually is, and after a moment he’s able to concentrate with increasing success on the food. K-2’s heated it enough that the warmth seems to startle something into slowly coming alive in Cassian’s mouth, and there’s a welcome tang of spices as well.

“Well?” K-2 demands when he’s eaten about half of it.

“Mm?” Cassian glances up at the droid, realising that, at some point, he’s started to chew with something approaching actual enthusiasm. Really, now he’s relaxed into it, the taste isn’t at all bad. Some usually far-off seeming part of him is indicating it might even go so far as to call the meal enjoyable.

If there’s a prickling behind Cassian’s eyelids, it must just be tiredness.

“You’re welcome,” Simulating an impressively convincing sniff – something he hasn’t done before – K-2 rolls his optics. This latter action, however, is something he’s done almost right from the start.

“Thank you,” Concealing his mouth behind his cup, Cassian finds the corners of his lips attempting to twitch upwards despite himself.

His response, for some reason, feels inadequate. Aware he owes his friend a mental apology for doubting his intentions, Cassian therefore raps the knuckles of his free hand against K-2’s wrist.

“Hm,” K-2 glances down at the touch, his surprise understandable given this is behaviour Cassian has not displayed before. The droid nonetheless doesn’t move back, and Cassian finds he’s able to continue eating until the plate is clear.

This late night exchange isn’t a big thing at all, not in the scheme of things. It’s not something he’d expect to dwell on or perhaps even remember, after a while.

But still, it’s a moment Cassian finds his mind unintentionally flashes back to in the future more than once, as if it contains far more significance than he tells himself it does. It becomes one of the things he doesn’t allow himself to consciously acknowledge that he holds onto in increasingly darker and ever more desperate times.

And on the occasions he permits himself to consciously recall this unexpected display of care and kindness in their lives that have so little of these things, it is just possible that he has to work all over again to conceal the urge to smile.

It’s also possible that Cassian comes to find small, unspoken ways in which to subtly return that which was given to him - and that K-2 continues, in his own way, to do the same as well.


End file.
